In the nuclear industry it is often necessary to accomplish hermetically sealed electrical connections in extremely harsh environments characterized by high radiation levels, steam saturated air, and temperature and pressure extremes. In such harsh environments conventional electrical connectors often prove unsuitable. Even those connectors which accomplish a hermetically sealed connection often are unable to withstand the temperature and pressure extremes, or the effects of high radiation levels. Further, those connectors which have been devised to withstand the rigors of such harsh environments tend to be complex, bulky devices which are difficult to install and maintain.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved electrical connector for releasably connecting a plurality of electrical wires.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved electrical connector which can maintain a hermetically sealed electrical connection in an environment characterized by high radiation levels, steam saturated air, and temperature and pressure extremes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved electrical connector comprising a pair of connector halves, and locking means for releasably locking the connector halves together to avoid inadvertent disconnection.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved electrical connector with a streamline design, allowing such connector to be inserted through small apertures.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.